A Loud's Unfortune (Ronnie Anne X Lincoln)
by CircularBoat742
Summary: What happens when a person someone cares about deeply Is far away from that someone? What happens if they get critically hurt? Well our friend Lincoln Loud is forced to answer that in the worst possible way. After the events of The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos
1. A Sulking Linc

_**Hello everyone, my name is CircularBoat742 and welcome to my newest fanfiction! Little Introduction with me, I am originally from the Loud House wiki and I've been recovering from traumatizing event in my life (If asking, go check out my latest post from months ago). Anyways, I've been rather…quiet lately with the whole wiki. Well for starters I'm feeling a lot better after the whole incident and I feel like I can come back, but it will be different. I'm going to be a lot slower with stories because of school work, considering I'm heading into high school soon. Well, I've been thinking, and I believe most of my new stories will be on now and the only reason why is because I want to make much more complex stories and so on. Not only can I touch on some more serious topics (and no I'm not making any sexual stories), but more along the lines of my more serious one on the wiki. That doesn't mean I'm going to be always like this. Ik some people complain that my more recent stories were more "ST. Lincoln" in that Lincoln was always tortured and/or mistreated and I can see that. Although this story is gonna be dark…I plan to really put a lot of effort into this, and I believe I can do my best. Anyways that's enough babbling on about my past and what's gonna come up. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and I'll talk to you guys later, Peace!**_

 _ **-CircularBoat742**_

 _Every now and then, an event comes up to a person that can hit them hard. Say an accident comes up to some friend and they're left in the hospital, there are mainly two ways someone can handle it. The person receiving the news eithers start worrying, panicking about the whole situation out loud. They start fearing the worst for that person in that accident and they end up getting real emotional. The other way people deal with events is that they hide it. They don't ever conceive the fact to anyone else that they're really hit hard with the situation. Instead, they keep a calm emotion, talking normal and going on with their day like nothing happen. However, as soon as that person who is hurt is alone, they let their mind run wild. They then start worrying, letting emotions out and eventually, they become so guilty, that it's so hard for them to focus anymore. That's just how people react to situations that are "bad" and "hit them hard". The thing is, it's up to the person who's receiving the news to determine if it's something that deserves the 'bad news" and the "hit hard" classification, whatever the situation is. Well for a certain white hair boy, his situation isn't "bad", but it is "hitting" him hard._

 _Lincoln Loud, the special card of the family is hanging in his room, lying down. He is just there…staring up at his ceiling. It's not like he has nothing to do. He can go over to his best friend Clyde's house. He can be hanging out with his 10 sisters, he can be reading his Ace Savvy stories and so on. He's deciding not to though, and for what reason? Well, it's because he's missing someone dear to him. Even though It would seem from other people's perspectives that this would be nothing more than a bully picking on him, but to the two of them, it was how they got along for the most part. Ronnie Anne, the toughest girl in Royal Woods Elementary recently moved out to live with the rest of her family in the state above. Although Lincoln said it would be great for her to move in, it doesn't feel the same with her gone to him. Other than Lori and Clyde, no one knew how much she meant to him. Now we're here seeing Lincoln sulking on his bed, thinking_

Lincoln: (talking to viewers) You know…It really doesn't feel the same. Don't get me wrong, it was a good idea she moved away with her family. She is with people she loves, but it doesn't help she has to live upstate from here. Yeah, we video chat and text each other on a daily basis! But it isn't the same. Now I wouldn't really tell anyone this other than Lori and Clyde, but I really miss her. I miss the good moments we have hanging out together. I miss all the picking she did to me, even though that sounds weird. I just miss her.

 _As Lincoln sulks back into his pillow, he gets a call from his best friend Clyde. He answers_

Clyde: (to Lincoln) Hey buddy, how's it going?

 _Lincoln quickly changes his attitude to a happier tone, unlike how he was seconds ago_

Lincoln: (to Clyde) I'm doing good. Just lying in bed, got nothing to do.

Clyde: (to Lincoln) Well you're free to come over to my place today! Wanna come?

Lincoln: (to Clyde) Sure! I'll be over in a bit.

Clyde: (to Lincoln) Great! Just get everything we're gonna do like comics, action figures and all of that!

Lincoln: (to Clyde) You know I will!

Clyde: (to Lincoln) Alright, See ya soon!

 _With that, Clyde hangs up, leaving Lincoln by himself again. Lincoln quietly puts his phone back in his pocket and he shifts his attitude back to how it was before_

Lincoln: I know I lied to Clyde right there, but I really didn't want to talk about that right now. Not that I have a problem telling him that, but I know what he's gonna tell me at this point so it's really nothing. Besides, hanging out with him will get these thoughts out of my head...hopefully.

 _With that, Lincoln starts packing his things together, quietly_

 _ **And that's the end of chapter 1! I'm still new here so idk how long it'll take for me to understand everything, but I'll manage. Anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_


	2. Consoling One Another

_**Hello everyone, my name's CircularBoat742 and I'm back to give you chapter 2 for this story. One thing to clarify, I'm rephrasing when I say this story is "dark". Well this story does have its "moments", I would more classify this story as sad. Now it doesn't seem like it right now, but you'll see very soon. Anyways, I'm done wasting your time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_

 _It's been an hour since Lincoln talked to Clyde on his phone and he is now arriving at his front door. It doesn't help Clyde lives a bit far, but this helped Lincoln because during the walk he managed to clear his head a bit. More positive, Lincoln knocks on the door and waits a moment. Within moments, the door swings open and Clyde appears_

Clyde: Hey Lincoln! Glad you're finally here!

Lincoln: Can't really blame me. Your house is a far walk.

Clyde: (joking) I just think you're a slow walker.

Lincoln: Hey!

Clyde: Just kidding, but anyways make yourself at home.

 _Lincoln and Clyde walk in the house and start making their way up the stairs_

Clyde: Oh! I forgot, I left my comics in the living room. Just head to my room and settle down there.

Lincoln: Ok

 _Lincoln continues going upstairs as Clyde runs downstairs. During his walk up the stairs, he started getting bombarded by more thoughts. He stops for a minute, trying to shake the thoughts out. Eventually, he got them out, but as he turns around, he sees Clyde, confused._

Clyde: (confused) Uh, what were you doing?

Lincoln: Oh, I was just…. thinking

Clyde: About?

 _Like Lincoln said before, he didn't want to talk about Ronnie Anne with Clyde. At least, not right now. His main focus was to get off the topic, so he once again lied to Clyde_

Lincoln: I was just thinking about…. your wallpaper! Looks very fancy in your house!

Clyde: Oh thanks! It's not often that people compliment my wallpapers!

Lincoln: No problem buddy. How about we go to your room?

Clyde: Alright, and when we get in there, we'll have endless possibilities of what we can do!

Lincoln: Yeah we will!

 _They walk over to Clyde's room and start getting settled down. Clyde start clearing his desk, so he can put all the comics on it, and Lincoln go onto his bed, dumping his bookbag. Unknown to him, he forgot to check his bookbag earlier because what falls out is one of Ronnie Anne's love note from before. Lincoln starts getting thoughts again, but he reacts quickly and stuffs it back in to his bookbag. Clyde notices his fast movement, so he questions Lincoln again_

Clyde: What was that about?

Lincoln: Oh that, it was…. me realizing we have that test tomorrow!

Clyde: But why did you jump so quickly?

Lincoln: Oh that? That was because I remembered that I gotta…. study tonight!

Clyde: Well….I guess that's one thing to jump about…

 _Lincoln sighs in relief and grabs all his crayons and papers. He and Clyde were gonna make another comic about their superhero selves._

Clyde: Hmm, who should our heroes be fighting this time?

Lincoln: Card Countless? Black Jack? The Old Maid?

Clyde: Hmm….how about all three?

Lincoln: Clyde, that's brilliant!

Clyde: I know, we never saw this happen before in the comics, so it'll be a brilliant twist.

Lincoln: Alright, let's get drawing!

 _With pen to paper, they both start brainstorming about what the plot will be, how the villains reveal themselves and how Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack will save the day once again. They spend hours on the comic, drawing every sketch, and then coloring the final image. Lincoln was so into finishing the comic that any though of missing Ronnie Anne quickly faded away, that is until they finished. Once they finished, they were reading it over, laughing at some of their own lines._

Lincoln: (imitating Ace Savvy) Now it is our duty to stop people like you Black Jack!

Clyde: (imitating Black Jack) Not unless I can stop you two dorks!

Lincoln: Wait a minute? Black Jack wouldn't say that.

Clyde: Well I just added that last minute, just to keep with comedic effect. (chuckles) It really reminds me of something.

Lincoln: (confused) What?

Clyde: It reminds me of how Ronnie Anne always calls you "Lame-O". Wouldn't you say?

 _Anything that kept Lincoln with a smile slowly faded away as his frown began showing. All of the thoughts start returning in his head and he becomes quiet, with Clyde starting to get concerned_

Clyde: Lincoln? Lincoln..?

 _Clyde then taps Lincoln on the shoulder, causing him to snap out of his thoughts_

Clyde: Lincoln, is there something bothering you? You seem to be acting…weird today.

Lincoln: Oh no, that was nothing. I just…stared into space for a moment….Lets keep reading…

 _Lincoln quickly looks back at the pages, putting on another fake smile, but this time it doesn't fully convince Clyde_

Clyde: Lincoln, you don't have to lie. It's ok to tell me, I'm your best friend!

Lincoln: What are you talking about? There's nothing bothering me..

Clyde:…..You're missing Ronnie Anne again, aren't you?

 _Lincoln's heart stops for a brief second, as if it was shot by a gun. Lincoln couldn't do anything at that point. All of the thoughts filled his mind like a dam collapsing and he was pretty sure Clyde was onto him. He sported his frown and lowered his eyes_

Lincoln: (sighs)…Yeah..

Clyde: Well why didn't you tell me? I always help you!

Lincoln: (low) Yeah I know you would. The thing is, you basically told me everything about how to not think of her gone and I've been trying them as hard as I can. I even ask Lori to give me advice and she couldn't really do anything cause she's missing Bobby.

 _Clyde listens in closely, as his friend continues to lament_

Lincoln: (low) As hard as I try to do all of the things to keep my mind off her, something is bound to reignite the thoughts, like a message from her. It's just impossible to keep my mind off her.

 _Clyde notices that Lincoln closes his eyes and sees a tear roll down his cheek_

Lincoln: (teary eye) I just miss her too much buddy. I know I message and video chat on a daily basis, but it just…doesn't feel the same with her gone. I miss all the times we would hang out by the Game n Grub. I miss all of the times we would just be walking, talking about random things that would pop up. I miss all the times she would help me out through tough times like when bullies would pick on me. Call me crazy, but I miss her bullying _me._ I don't know why, but I just do…..I really, really miss her.

 _Lincoln puts his head down on the desk as a few more tears roll down his face. Clyde rummages through his thoughts, then finally speaks_

Clyde: Lincoln…I know you miss her. I do too, but you can't really blame anyone. You said it was a good idea that she should stay.

Lincoln: (low) Yeah I know..

Clyde:…Look, I know I kept repeating what you should do when you started missing her, hoping it would work, but after what you said, it obviously didn't work. You're right…you can't just not miss her, especially since she just moved out a week ago, but it still isn't good to be sulking about it. Maybe you just have to face the fact that she's gone….but put a little twist to it.

 _Lincoln looks up at Clyde, confused_

Clyde: Just don't think of your memories of you two hanging out as something to sulk over, but something you can always cherish. Yeah there's obviously gonna be times where that's not gonna work, but if anything, it'll help you not think of her moving away something that hurts you.

 _Lincoln thinks about it for a moment, and then looks up at Clyde_

Lincoln: (teary eye) How am I suppose to do that without sulking? It doesn't seem easy from the way you're putting it.

Clyde: let me put it this way, Ronnie Anne moved out and you obviously miss her and wish you can spend much more time with her. The thing is, it's not like you haven't. All of those memories you have tell you one thing about her: She liked hanging out with you as much as you did with her and she obviously cares about you so much that's she's willing to put herself in danger to help you

 _Lincoln thinks about it and looks back at Clyde once again, but this time, he's smiling._

Lincoln: Wow, you're right.

Clyde: One last thing. She's only one state away correct?

 _Lincoln nods_

Clyde: Well, I can bet you Lori will bring you up to see her again from time to time

Lincoln: Yeah she will…..Thank you Clyde

Clyde: Hey, it's what friends do to help one another.

 _Lincoln smiles like he was before noticing the window. He realized it was getting dark and sighed_

Lincoln: Dang, it's already sunset. I gotta get going

Clyde: Well, at least we had fun today.

Lincoln: Yeah we did. We'll definitely make another comic the next time I come over.

 _With all of his stuff packed, Lincoln walks out the door and starts heading back to his house, but this time in a happier state_

Lincoln: (to viewers) Well, Clyde is right. I can't just keep thinking about how much I had fun with her and sulk about it. I have to change in how I see the memories. It'll definitely help me.

 _The loud boy continues down the street in his thoughts, rummaging. Instead of thinking about the memories in a negative state, he thinks of them as cherish able pieces to his relationship with Ronnie Anne. This in turn leaves him with a smile on his face. It wouldn't stay long after, because when he enters the house and up to his room, he sees Lori in his room, with a shocked face on._

Lincoln: (confused) Lori, what's wrong…?

Lori: (low) I got some bad news Lincoln….and it has to do with Ronnie Anne..

 _ **And that's a wrap on Chapter 2 everyone! Yeah I know, cliffhangers, I hate them too, but for the sake of the story, I'll make this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**_


	3. Unforunate Circumstances

_**Hey everyone, my name is CircularBoat742 and welcome to chapter 3 of the story. Just saying, the plot will start thickening from now onwards so note on that. Also side note, last two chapters I said Ronnie Anne lived in a different state now, I am wrong with that. I was informed that she's actually 3 hours away from Lincoln's house. Well my excuse was I was busy recovering so I couldn't watch many new episodes and all so yeah. Anyways, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_

Lori: (low) I got some bad news Lincoln….and it's about Ronnie Anne…

 _Lincoln's heart started to beat in rapid successions, his blood ran cold and his palms started shaking in fear. Even though the talk with Clyde made him feel better, he still felt some depression lingering in him, waiting, and at this moment it was ready to pop out like a jack in a box._

Lincoln: (scared) W-What happened…?

Lori: (low) So….you are not gonna like this one bit, but I have to tell you. You're gonna find out eventually. So….Ronnie Anne was riding her skateboard on the sidewalk, aaand she went down a steep hill…..

 _Lincoln did not like where this was going one bit. If anything, it was making him feel even more scared from the way Lori is saying it_

Lori: (low) As she went down the hill….she fell off and hit her head very hard…This caused her to go into a…coma….

 _It was like an atomic bomb just hit the house for Lincoln. Everything froze for him as he take in the news in a terrible way. He couldn't believe it. His own secret girlfriend, who was known to ride her skateboard pretty good, just ends up in a coma. He had so many questions. Why would she go down such a steep hill all of a sudden? What caused her to fall? Why didn't she have her equipment on?_ He wanted to know, but he just couldn't now, all he could do is deny

Lincoln: T-This is some sort of j-joke right? This can't be true! She's b-been known to walk things like t-that off!

Lori: Lincoln…

Lincoln: No! I don't believe it! If Luan was a part of this, then haha she got her pride in messing with someone

Lori: Lincoln why would I lie to you in a situation like this?

Lincoln: Y-You've done so in the past with the others! W-Where's the camera? Is it in my bed?

Lori: Lincoln, listen to me!

 _Lincoln looks back at Lori to see tears in her eyes. This wasn't a good sign_

Lori: (teary eye) Don't believe me? Look at my messages!

 _Lincoln grabs her phone and pulls up Bobby's recent messages, and what he sees brings back tears_

Lori: Hey Boo Boo Bear! How is it up there?

Bobby: Listen….something happen today..something….bad

Lori:…What happened

Bobby: Ronnie Anne…is in the hospital now…..

Lori: What?! How?

Bobby: She was on her skateboard and then fell off after going down a steep hill…she hit her head hard…and is now in a coma..

Lori: Omg Bobby….I'm so sorry this happened

Bobby: Thanks babe…but I need you to do one thing for me..

Lori: What is it…?

Bobby: As soon as you can…tell Lincoln this. He needs to know asap

Lori: You sure?  
Bobby: I'm sure of it..

Lori: Ok Bobby, I will…anything to help you out.

 _Lincoln looks back at Lori, who has now wiped the tears from her eyes. He couldn't handle the situation in any way. He just let his emotions take over. Lori them stands up and gives him a hug to comfort him, but nothing could at this point. No matter how many times Lori said everything would be fine, deep down in Lincoln's mind, he knew it wasn't fine. He knew that there was nothing he can do to help himself of anyone else like he manages to do at any other situations. He cried nonstop on Lori's shirt, as he embraced in her hug as tight as he can, hoping something can soothe him down, but no. Nothing can soothe down the amount of emotional pain he's been through today. All he can do is just let it out._

 _After it seemed days, Lincoln was finally calm enough to start talking, but not without a few sobs in between_

Lincoln: (sobbing) Lori…..first thing tomorrow….please take me..over to see her….I need to Lori….

Lori: Don't worry Lincoln…I promise I'll take you over there as early as we can.

Lincoln: (sobbing)….Thank You…

 _Lori finally lets go of Lincoln, but Lincoln at first refuses to let go as well. After a minute, he finally lets go, but not long after, he quickly gets on his bed and hugs Bun-Bun, who is always at the edge of his bed. Lori, staring at her disheveled and sobbing brother just can't help but feel pity for him. It was unlike him for things like this to happen, so it was clear he would react In a manner similar to how he is now….if only if it was someone else._

Lori: I promise you Lincoln…I'll take you over there to see her…and if you really want, we'll stay for as long as we can.

Lincoln: (sobbing)…Thank you Lori…

Lori: Big sister will always help you out…just remember that

 _Lori give Lincoln one more hug, before leaving the room and stepping outside. As she steps out, she sees the rest of the family looking at her in sympathy_

Leni: What's wrong with Linky? All we heard was hi, just screaming

Lisa: No Leni, you heard him sobbing, not screaming…Although it does sound like it

Rita: Yeah sweetie, what's wrong with him?

 _Lori was hesitant to tell them all the truth at first, but knowing her family, she knew they wouldn't let up unless she told them._

Lori:…Alright..i'll tell you, but you gotta promise me two things

Lynn Sr: Don't worry Lori, we'll promise anything if it means we can see what's going on with him

Lori: Ok..One, you can't mention anything I tell you guys…and Two, after I'm done telling you guys, give him some space. Can you do that?

 _They all nod their heads in agreement_

Lori: Ok…so remember that girl that was picking on Lincoln, and we all convinced him to kiss her?

 _Everyone but the parents nodded, which the latter was confused with_

Lori: Well..after a bit, they got together…

 _All the rest of the sisters were about to squeal about finding out, but stop themselves when they see Lori giving a glare_

Lori: Anyways, she got into an accident….that caused her to go into a coma…

 _Everyone was surprised at this revelation. They felt happy with finding out that Lincoln is now taken, but that does answer one thing to them..why he was crying. They would all assume that she was close to Lincoln and because of this news, it would obviously break him down_

Lynn: Woah…poor Lincoln. He must feel awful right now.

Lucy: Yeah, even that news is way darker than me.

Luan: I really want to cheer him up!

Lori: Look we already made a promise and you can't break it. So yeah, we're gonna go up tomorrow to see her in the hospital, for Lincoln

Lynn Sr. Sure thing sweetie. You can have it for the day

Lori: Thanks Dad, now I'm begging everyone else, don't bother him about anything ok?

Rita: Don't worry sweetie, we'll make sure.

Lori: Thanks Mom

 _With that, Lori steps out of the hallway and enters her room. She pulls out her phone and starts texting_

Lori: Well I told him…and he didn't take it so well…started sobbing as soon as I showed him the messages.

Bobby: Didn't expect him to take so well…but I feel bad for the dude…he doesn't deserve this in his life

Lori: You too….hey, me and Lincoln are gonna come up to the hospital to see her

Bobby: We are too…I guess I'll see you two tmw?

Lori: Yeah…I hope you feel better…

Bobby: Wish that for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne….they would need that wish…

 _After the conversation ends, Lori puts her phone down and lies on her bed, thinking_

Lori: Don't worry Lincoln..i'll make everything better for you…

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 3 everyone! Yeah, big reveals to what's going on in this story. Pretty sad, but hey, I warned all of you. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**_


	4. What Is Real And What Isn't

_**Hey everybody, my name is CircularBoat742 and I am here to bring you guys chapter 4! Yeah, things are getting serious now, like I stated before and things are rapidly progressing. I'll say this right now, I only need one hand to count down the remaining chapters I have planned (even though I didn't really plan for this to be too long). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_

 _It wasn't rare that people would get comas from hitting their heads too hard, but in the sake of Ronnie Anne's injury, it didn't make sense to him. She was known to take a beating if she messed up on a trick or falling off her board, even though that's extremely rare for her. Lincoln seen her in terrible conditions because of a mess up, which left her with bandages around her arms and legs. But then again, she isn't God either. She can't just walk off everything that hurts her, and Lincoln has to accept that, even if he doesn't want to. She was going fast down a steep hill with no equipment on, and no way to stop herself. If anything, she could've died doing that, which honestly scares Lincoln to death._

 _Lincoln refused to leave his room for the rest of the night, not even to brush his teeth. He remained fixed on his bed, while his mind does all the work. At this point, Lincoln has cried so much, that he has ran out of tears, and what's left is him just breathing heavily, trying to assess the situation, but he was too sensitive. His sisters listen in as he breathed heavily, still feeling bad. But they know they can't just storm in like they usually do. They would get in big trouble from Lori and their parents, so they just stay there, listening until they heard enough and head back into their rooms. Lincoln, still fixed onto his own bed looks over at his desk and stares for a bit. Letting go of Bun-Bun, he walks over to his desk and opens a drawer. Inside the drawer was many of the love notes that Ronnie Anne made. He dug into the sea of them until he found the one thing that didn't fit with it. It was a photo of the two of them together, with Ronnie Anne giving Lincoln bunny ears. Lincoln felt tears fill up again as he kept looking at the image. He heads back onto his bed, places the image onto his chest, in hopes of it making him feel better, and then grabs Bun-Bun again and places it in his arms. It wasn't long after until he started sobbing again_

 _The next thing Lincoln knew, he was in the street, staring up in the sky. He gets up, to only feel something hit his head, followed by laughter. He knew that laughter too well..He turns around to see Ronnie Anne, laughing as he awes at her. He couldn't believe it. The coma thing was some sort of dream that he had while on the ground. He did wanted to know why he had that dream, but he ignored it. His main focus was Ronnie Anne_

Ronnie Anne: What's up with you Lame-O?

Lincoln: I-Er-uh-you-

Ronnie Anne:….Ok did I hit you too hard?

Lincoln:…S-Sorry about that. What happened?

Ronnie Anne: You were trying out my skateboard and you fell. You were out for like 5 minutes. Almost had me worrying there.

Lincoln: Then why did you hit me in the head?

Ronnie Anne: Thought you might've been messing with me.

Lincoln: Well I wasn't cause I don't remember anything.

Ronnie Anne: Well before you fell, I was gonna show you this cool place I skate around now.

Lincoln: Oh ok, show me!

Ronnie Anne: Follow me.

 _With that, Ronnie Anne took off with her skateboard, forcing Lincoln to run after her. After 5 agonizing minutes of running, Lincoln finally saw Ronnie Anne stop and look back_

Ronnie Anne: We're here!

Lincoln: (gasping) Sheesh…thought you would've….stop from time….to time….ah..

Ronnie Anne: You're just slow Lame-O

Lincoln: Hey!

Ronnie Anne: Anyways, we're here. See for yourself

 _Lincoln walks past Ronnie Anne and looks ahead to see a hill in front of them…a very steep hill. Lincoln's dream came back into his head and he started worrying. Maybe it wasn't a dream..but a vision. Lincoln looks back to Ronnie Anne_

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne…are you sure this is safe?

Ronnie Anne: Well I wouldn't classify it as safe…but I've done this before

Lincoln: (scared) But-But what about your equipment? Like your helmet?

Ronnie Anne: Ha! You think I'm gonna need my helmet for this? I'll be fine!

Lincoln: (scared) Well, look at this hill! What if you hit a pebble or something and you lose control?

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, I'm gonna be fine, watch!

 _Without hesitation, she jumps onto her skateboard and dives down the steep hill. Basically having a panic attack, Lincoln quickly follows behind, but has to take cautious steps so he doesn't start tumbling. He went as fast as he could, still trying to keep a visual on her, but she was too fast. All he saw was the gust of wind she left, and then….silence. Lincoln stopped to hear for a second, to make sure he was correct and yep…just silence. He didn't hear the wheels rolling anymore. Panicking, he starts running faster and begins to trip up a little. After a bit, he finally reached leveled ground and he saw nothing…..nothing good_

 _He runs over and sees her skateboard, broken in half. His heart pounding, he frantically searches around and sure enough…he finds her_

Lincoln: (trembling) No…no…no, no, no, no, NO!

 _He rushes over to her and stops in his tracks. He sees that her purple sweater is torn up, legs and arms slashed and cut from the ground, cuts on her cheek, but most importantly, her head had a huge gash on the top, bleeding rapidly. Lincoln eyes teared up as he witnesses this horrific accident._

Lincoln: (teary eye) Ronnie Anne…Please g-get up. Do you hear me?! Ronnie Anne! P-Please!

 _No response, what so ever. She stays limp, as her wounds get worse._

Lincoln: (teary eye) HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE, MY FRIEND IS BADLY INJURED! I-I NEED SOMEONE! PLEASE…

 _No one but the two of them were in that area. Desperate, Lincoln tries to pick her up on his shoulders, but he's too weak to. He barely gets her off the ground. He falls to his knees and starts to cry over her. He grabs her again and puts her in his arms, as he sobs uncontrollably about the situation._

Lincoln: (sobbing) I-I Knew this wasn't s-safe! I…should've done something about it! But y-y-you took off before I can!

 _Lincoln looks at her face, which is battered up with scrapes and cuts_

Lincoln: (sobbing) I'm sorry…

 _He puts his head down and continues to sob over her…_

 _Lincoln jolted up, screaming. He's in his bedroom, not in the street. Confused, Lincoln pinches himself, and he feels pain. He was dreaming about the situation he just witnessed. Thinking he just had one of those "dreams in dreams" dream, he sighs in relief, that is until something falls onto his head. He grabs it and looks, only to find out that it's the same image of Ronnie Anne and Him taking the picture together. Remembering last night, he starts to tear up again. He grabs Bun-Bun, who has been at his side the whole time and looks at the image one last time_

Lincoln: (teary eye) You didn't deserve this….

 _ **And that's a wrap on chapter 4. Probably got you guys with the whole dream sequence. Probably not though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time, peace!**_


	5. Family Comforts

_**Hello everyone, my name is CircularBoat742 and I'm here to bring you chapter 5 of this story. I'm I decided to post two chapters today cause I'm planning the next one to be a long one so it may take a day to make. I'm also getting excited because we're getting close to what I've been waiting to write: Lincoln's visit. Now the actual visit doesn't happen in this chapter, but it'll definitely be in the next one. Anyways I'll shut up now, and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_

 _When Lincoln jolted up from his nightmare, it was about 5 in the morning. Not wanting to sleep again, Lincoln tried many things to keep himself up, like play on his computer and read comics, but the depression and tiredness in him were saying otherwise. He tried moving around his room, similarly to what he did while waiting for the time to pass by during the sweet spot operation, but this time it did the opposite effect on him. Instead of keeping him awake, it tired him more than he wanted. As a result, he passed out on his bed after he sat back down. Luckily for him, he didn't have anymore night terrors and the sun was starting to rise from the horizon._

 _Few hours later, it was about 10, and Lincoln woke up once again, but in a better state than he did earlier. He sees the image once again and can't help but shed a tear again. Not wanting to start another sob feast, he stuffs the image back into his drawer and gets dressed. He knew he has to encounter his sisters during breakfast, so he tried to tidy himself up. He couldn't get the puffiness out of his eyes, so he couldn't really do much there. He's about to open the door when he sees his phone flash up. He picks it up and sees that Clyde gave him a message stating "Hey buddy, how are you feeling now?" He knew Clyde would notice his absents if he didn't respond, so he texted this_

Lincoln: No…..i'm not…but it's not because I miss her….it's something worse…

….

Clyde: What happened?

….

Lincoln: Long story short: Accident, hospital, coma

…..

Clyde:…ooh

….

Lincoln: I'll explain more later….gonna go see her in a minute

….

Clyde: Well I pray she's ok, and hope you are too

…

Lincoln: Thanks…

 _With that, Lincoln shuts off his phone, stuffs it into his pocket and heads out the door. Everyone was already downstairs making breakfast, so he went down and joined in late. Luna and Lynn were the first ones to see him….and they noticed the puffy eyes and kinda ruffled up hair from tossing and turning. They weren't surprised that he would look like this, but still feel pity for him. They decide not to ask, considering Lori basically begged them not to, so they just greet him_

Lynn: Good morning Lincoln…How's it been

Lincoln: (sarcastically) Splendid

Luna: Well, if you're hungry, we got breakfast ready for you.

Lincoln: (low) Thank you..

 _Luna and Lynn couldn't help but feel awful for him. For all they know, he probably didn't sleep well last night because of the news. Lincoln on the other hand knows what's up. Oblivious to Lori, Lincoln overheard her conversation last night, so he wasn't surprised seeing his sisters talk in a awkward state, but he decides to ignore it and go get his breakfast. After that, he sits down at the table to see the rest of his sisters, who had the same reaction as Luna and Lynn seeing him with the puffy eyes and ruffled hair. Lincoln once again tries to ignore it and continues to eat his food, but is quickly agitated by the silences that was happening. He looks up to see his sisters trying their hardest not to say anything by doing their own thing. It was about 2 minutes of silence until Lynn finally spoke_

Lynn:…So…anyone see the..football game last night…?

Lana: There was no football game…

Lynn:…Yeah there was….you just missed it

Lincoln: (low) You guys know, don't you?

 _Everyone felt their hearts sink when they heard that from Lincoln's mouth. Lori became nervous while the rest sat there in silence_

Leni: What..are you talking about…Lincoln…?

Lincoln: (low) I heard you guys outside my door talking about it.

 _Lori sighs in defeat_

Lori: I'm sorry Lincoln…What was I suppose to do?

Lincoln: (low) It's fine Lori, they would've found out eventually as well.

Lola: We're sorry about what happened to your gir-I mean friend! Yeah friend..

 _Lincoln gives a light chuckle to Lola's sentence, which made the girls feel a bit happy_

Lincoln: (low) Thanks Lola…Really appreciate it…

Lynn Sr.: You're going to see her today…right?

Lincoln: (low) Yeah, Lori is gonna take me….I'm scared though….

Rita: Even though this Is a bad situation that she's in, I'm sure the doctors did everything they could so she wasn't in pain, so you don't have to worry about that.

Lincoln: (low) Yeah I know, thanks mom…

Luna: Don't worry Lincoln, once you get back, we'll do whatever you want just to make you feel better…does that sound good?

Lincoln: (low)…That sounds great…Thanks guys.

Leni: We're always here for you Linky!

Lincoln: (low) I know you guys are…

 _He gives a light smile to all of them, in which they return with one as well. After another 10 minutes, they finish up breakfast and Lincoln and Lori stand up_

Lori: Ok Mom and Dad, we're gonna go now.

Rita: Ok Lori…Lincoln..?

 _He turns around quietly to his mother_

Rita: Don't overstress about the situation there honey. In rare cases, comas last years, but I'm pretty sure she should be fine in a couple of days.

 _Lincoln gives another light smile to his mother_

Lincoln: Thanks mom…for everything

 _He runs up to her and gives her a hug, in which Rita and Lynn Sr. joins in on. It isn't long until Lori joins in as well. Not long after that all of the sisters came in_

Lynn: Don't think you can have a family hug without us!

 _They all pile in onto the hug with Lincoln and the parents. For once after the whole day, he started feeling warmth in his heart once again with his family. It sure wouldn't keep him positive for the whole day, but it was something that helped him at that moment. He finally breaks away from a hug and starts making his way for the door, but not looking back once again to see his family looking at him with a smile. He returns that smile before closing the door behind them. Once in Vanzilla, the depression started kicking back into Lincoln. Lori sees this and starts talking_

Lori: Mom is right about that you know. Comas rarely happen like that, and I'm pretty sure Ronnie Anne wouldn't be in that state for that long. Worst comes to worst, she'll be out for a couple of weeks, but I'm sure she'll be back up in no time!

 _Lincoln doesn't reply to her, but just keeps looking at her_

Lori: And if it does come to that point where it becomes weeks, you always have us to talk to if you're feeling sad again. Just remember that.

 _Lincoln had some tears in his eyes after that, but he quickly wipes them away and gives Lori a hug_

Lincoln: (low) Thank you for being the best big sister I got…

Lori: It what big sisters do for their younger sibling. Now let's head out to the road.

 _They head out of the driveway and make their way onwards to the hospital. Since this was a different city Ronnie Anne is in, the hospital is a long way to go, so Lincoln uses that time to explain to Clyde what fully happen, read some comics and be in his thoughts. During his thought session, something dawned upon him, that he dared ask himself. He started getting nervous and scared every second the ride took place. After a minute, he ask Lori the question_

Lincoln: (low) Lori..?

Lori: Yeah Lincoln?

Lincoln: (scared) What if…..when she wakes up, she doesn't…..remember anyone there. Her family, you….me….I don't want that….

Lori: Lincoln…I can assure you she won't lose her memory…and if she does…I know you're capable to bring it back to her.

Lincoln:….I guess you're right…thanks Lori

Lori: It's nothing.

 _The ride last for another 3 hours. 3 boring hours of Lincoln out the car window, staring at whatever flies by his view. After about 3 hours, they finally arrive at the hospital, and Lincoln jumps out nervously with Lori. Lori, noticing Lincoln shaking in fear, puts her hand on his shoulder, to reassure him. He calms down and walks ahead, but not for long because shortly after, he bumps into none other than Bobby, with the Casagrandes behind him_

 _ **And that wraps up Chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_


	6. Avenue of Sadness

_**Hey everybody, my name is CircularBoat742 and I'm here with chapter 6! Now I plan to make this longer than any other chapter, and who knows, maybe this could be the final chapter. I'm not too sure, but big things are happening in this chapter so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**_

Lori: Oh hey guys…how's it going with the whole situation..?

Bobby: Well…as of now, we haven't got anything new yet, but we're feeling better. How about you two?

 _Lincoln clearly knew that last statement was meant for him, judging by the fact that everyone else was mainly staring at him_

Lincoln: (low) Could be better….

Bobby: All of us can little bro…But the bright side is, she should be all bandaged up now, so you don't have to worry about that now

Lincoln: (low) I guess….

Cj: What are we waiting for? I wanna see her!

Hector: Alright, Cj's right. Let's not waste any more time waiting here, lets go inside.

 _They all start walking out of the parking lot and during that, Bobby whispers to Lori_

Bobby: (whispering) How's Lincoln been since last night? He seems a little better than what it sounded like last night

Lori: (whispering) Yeah, we managed to cheer him up a little bit by talking to him during breakfast, but other than that, nothing has really changed. He still quiet and emotional

Bobby: (whispering) Ronnie Anne would be the same if he was in her place….

 _They enter through the front doors and checks in at the front desk_

Desk Lady: Hello everyone, how may I be in assistance for you all?

Maria: Yeah we're all here to see my daughter, Ronnie Anne Santiago

Desk Lady: Ok, give me a minute.

 _The lady types in something on her computer and then looks at her papers nearby, then looks back at Maria_

Desk Lady: Yeah she's on floor 3, room 549

Maria: Thank you very much..

 _They all start making motions towards the elevator and board onto it. Lincoln starts getting ever more nervous as time passes by. He didn't know what to expect to see from her. Yeah he knew she would be bandaged up and all, but he's mostly scared just to see her laying on the bed, motionless as If she's in a casket. Lincoln doesn't like that visual that much, and because of that, he starts grabbing Lori's hand. Lori notices him shaking again and keeps her arm around him to make him feel more comfortable. They all finally reach the floor, to only be stopped by a doctor_

Doctor: Are you all the casagrandes?

Lori and Lincoln: Not us, we're friends.

 _They step away from the group to show the doctor_

Rosa: We are though. What's the news?

Doctor: Ok, I am Dr. Polasko and I'm the one taking care of Ronnie Anne and I got some good news and bad news

 _Everyone started getting scared about what he was about to deliver to them. Lincoln started fearing for the worst, tightening his grip on Lori_

Dr. Polasko: Ok good news: Ronnie Anne was lucky enough to miss a major artery in her brain after her accident, therefore, she'll be able to wake up much quicker. We don't have a definite date yet, but it could be from today to the next few days

 _Everyone starts calming down a bit, knowing that she'll wake up sooner made everyone sigh in relief. Lincoln releases Lori from his death grip on her hand, which left a mark on it_

Lincoln: (low) My bad…

Carlos: But wait…what about the bad news…?

Dr. Polasko: The bad new….Well, due to her slamming her head in, she has shattered her skull a bit. Luckily, she didn't take too much damage to the brain, but the healing to the skull alone will take about a month. And with the bloody gash on top of it will take another couple of weeks. So full recovery of her will be around 2 months

Cj: Two months of healing? That's like, a lot of days!

Frida: Yeah CJ, that is, but it'll come around fast.

Dr. Polasko: Anyways, that's all I have to say. I'm pretty sure you know where you guys are going?

 _Everyone nods their heads yes_

Dr. Polasko: Alright, you all be on your way now.

 _He enters the elevator behind them and the door shuts behind him. Everyone else is feeling a little better thanks to the good news. Lincoln wanted to jump around because of it, but he knew better so he stayed quiet. He was still scared to see her, everyone was, but that news made him feel a bit better._

Hector: Alright everyone…let's keep going

 _They all start heading down the narrow hallways. Everything was silent in the hallway, other than the walking feet of them and all the other doctors in the hallway. Lincoln grew ever more nervous as each number door kept getting higher. 543, 544, 545, 546, until 549 appeared in front of them._

Bobby: Considering this is 12 of us, all of us will barely fit in there…so who wants to go first?

 _Once again, it was mostly meant for Lincoln, cause once again everyone looked at him_

Lincoln: (low) I appreciate everyone's concerned for me….but I think it's best if family goes first…After all, you guys are more worried about her than me…

 _They couldn't really argue with him there. They were worried sick about Ronnie Anne as well. They would do whatever it takes to wake her up from her coma, but since they saw Lincoln, and considering he was closer to her than her other friends, they would want him to see her first, but he wants family to go first. After all, it's always family before friends._

Bobby: Are you sure Lincoln?

Lincoln: (low) I'm positive Bobby…Don't worry about me.

Bobby: Well…if you insist. (looks at everyone else) You guys ready to see her?

Maria: I'm ready for anything Bobby, I just wanna see my daughter.

Hector: Alright, let's go in

 _They hesitantly open the door and walk in to see Ronnie Anne for the first time after yesterday. She has bandages around her head, with a faint blood mark on top, and as they expected, dead silent. Everyone reacts in different ways, but they all have one thing in common, the pain that they feel. Maria can't handle seeing any of her children in pain, let alone one in a coma, and that moment, she felt like she was in a nightmare. Bobby was right beside her, with an arm on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Out of everyone other than Lincoln, he was hit the hardest with his sister in a coma. He started getting flashes of him yesterday seeing Ronnie Anne in the crippled state that he found her in. He wouldn't dare describe it in great detail because if he even tried, he wouldn't last long without breaking down. He starts to form tears as he continues to stare at her. Hector and Rosa look at her in disbelief. There own grand daughter was in a coma right in front of them. They refused to let go of each other. Carlota was covering her eyes, not believing what she's seeing. Like Maria, she was praying this was some sort of nightmare that she was experiencing right now. She wanted to wake herself up, from a dream that was too real. She looks over to see Carlino, trembling beneath her as he looks in horror. Before this point, he's never seen anyone in a hospital like this, especially a family member. Only on tv has he seen what it was like, and even then he thought it wasn't bad, but now he's restating that. Carlota picked him up and placed him in her arms. At first, Carlino was confused, but after a minute, he didn't care. He let himself go free on her shoulder. Frita was relentless, not taking a breather to calm herself. She cried to her heart's content. Carlos was embracing her with a hug, trying as hard as he can to soothe her, but to no avail. He was wiping a few tears from himself, trying to calm himself before he turned out like his wife in front of him. Even though Carlitos was young, he understood when situations were good and bad, and this one wasn't looking so positive. Luckily, Rosa put him down, so he didn't have to see the horror, but he understood that it was Ronnie Anne up there, and he desperately tried to climb up, just to see his older cousin again. And then, there was was silent the whole time. Didn't speak, didn't cry, didn't move. He just stood in the same place and refused to leave it, but after a while, he move forward a bit, getting closer to Ronnie Anne. Seeing his cousin in a state like she was in was devastating, even if it was hard for him to understand it. He didn't like it one bit. He lifts up his cape and behinds it reveals a handful of flowers in a pouch on the cape. He grabs them, looks at Ronnie Anne, and places it on the desk right next to her. He was the only one to move up since they went in, and the first one to speak, hoping Ronnie Anne was able to hear him._

CJ: (sadden) R-Ronnie Anne, If you can hear me from your sleep…I brought you flowers…We brought you flowers…in hopes of you liking them. Look, they're purple….y-your favorite color…

 _When it's clear that she can't answer, he becomes devastated. He walks back toward the rest of the family, and begins to cry with them. Maria turns towards Bobby, who had his face in his open hand, refusing to look at the horror._

Maria: (crying) H-Honey…I'm-I'm so sorry you…Had t-to come across her in..such a-a state. It-It must've been like…like….

 _She couldn't even finish her sentence, because what comes next is another outburst from her. Bobby starts to sob at this point, and not long after, everyone else joins in the sob feast. Even Carlito starts to have a fit on the ground, not understanding the seriousness of the situation. It was nothing but loud sobs in the room, it was good that Ronnie Anne didn't seem to be able to hear them_

 _Outside of the room, Lincoln and Lori wait patiently for the family to finish their session with Ronnie Anne. They can hear the cries from the room, putting more fear and depression into him. Lori seemed to be getting uneasy as well from the commotion in the room. If they were sobbing like no tomorrow, it seems like Ronnie Anne isn't in the best shape they said she should be. Lori looks over at Lincoln, who was getting nervous by every second. She notices the sweat coming down his face, hands becoming shaky, and him trying to distract himself from the noise within the room. Lori walks over to him, and gives him a small hug, which stops him shaking, but doesn't exactly calm him down_

Lincoln: (scared) Lori….i'm really scared now….if them crying doesn't tell me that she isn't in good conditions, other than the coma, then I don't know what is…

Lori: Well..this is her family seeing her for the first time so it's understandable that they would be like this

Lincoln: (scared) But still…..I really don't want her to be in terrible conditions Lori….she didn't deserve any of this! Why was it her that had to go into a coma? T-This isn't fair for her..

 _Lincoln's tears return to him as he tells Lori of how it isn't fair that she has to be in a coma. Lori takes pity into him_

Lincoln: (teary eye) J-Just why? Why did life have to be so unfair to her? She did nothing wrong!

 _Before Lincoln could continue, he was dragged into another hug by Lori, but this time, she hugged tighter and was stroking his hair. Lincoln just couldn't hold it in him anymore. He let tears hit her shirt once again as she calms him down_

Lori: (low) Life isn't always fair Lincoln. You just have to accept that. Bad things are gonna happen to people we care about, and that's the truth. What happened to Ronnie Anne wasn't her fault, it was no one's fault. It was an accident turned for the worst, and you gotta get used to those later in life Lincoln.

 _Lincoln keeps crying on her shirt as she continues_

Lori: (low)….But bad events aren't always 100% horrible. Yes, she is in a coma for some time now, but you just heard the doctor. She can wake up today, tomorrow or at the max next week. She's gonna be up in no time, and her injuries are gonna heal as well. She did break the top of her skull, but luckily it didn't damage much brain tissue, so she's not gonna forget anyone either…..Lincoln…..

 _Lincoln looks up at Lori with his wet puffy eyes_

Lori: (low) She got lucky yesterday. Bobby found her right after she crashed and rushed her over to here and they patched her up and gave her some sort of medicine. You realize this whole situation could've been a lot worse, but it wasn't. You don't need to worry, she may be in bad conditions now, but she'll be back to normal in no time.

 _Lincoln wipes the tears from his eyes and hugs her tighter with a smile on his face_

Lincoln: (low)..Lori…

Lori: Yes Lincoln?

Lincoln: (low) Thank you…for everything today. You really are the best big sister anyone could have…..

Lori: Like I keep saying Lincoln, big sisters will always have the younger siblings back.

 _Lincoln lets go of her and is now feeling a lot better. He's not really nervous anymore, but he's still scared to see how she looks now. He wasn't long in his thoughts because he heard the door open to see the Casagrandes leave the room with huge puffy eyes. They look over to the two louds with sad looks_

Bobby: (sad) You two ready?

 _Lincoln and Lori look at each other, and they both look back_

Lincoln: (low)…I think we're ready….

 _They both walk forward, and with hesitation, Lincoln looks at Lori_

Lincoln: (scared) You first..

 _Lori nods and she opens the slowly, to reveal to both of them Ronnie Anne on the bed, silent. Once they entered, they both let out a shocked expression, and depression starts to seep in. There was no noise other than the heart monitor beeping. It was an unsettling sight at the least, they both express their grief_

Lori: Oh Ronnie…I don't even wanna know how that feels…

Lincoln: This is terrible….

 _Lincoln steps closer to Ronnie Anne. He sees the various bruises and cuts on her arm from the crash as well as noticing the blood mark on the head bandage. This sight made him sick, and he couldn't bear it. He slowly gets tears back into his eyes. He hoped Ronnie Anne was actually listening because he wanted to say some things to her…but not with Lori around. He slowly turns to Lori_

Lincoln: (low) Lori, don't take this the wrong way, but do you think you can leave for a minute? I wanna say some things to her…

Lori: (low) I understand Lincoln…just tell me when you're done…

 _With that Lori swiftly leaves the room, leaving Lincoln by himself with Ronnie Anne. He uses this time to let his tears flow out of his eyes and then he starts speaking_

Lincoln: (crying) Well…I-I guess you really did it this time…..haha…(sigh) Who am I kidding, you can't hear me, but I'm talking to you right now in the hopes you do….it's been a week since y-you moved away from Royal Woods, a-and this may surprise you, but it seems like no one really misses you from the school…except me and Clyde…a-and f-frankly I do. I vented out to Clyde and to m-m-myself on how you really meant something to me. No one else understood how much…I enjoyed being by your side, ever since we met in front of my house….It was real fun just being within feet of you. We didn't even need t-to be doing anything….j-just being with you made me happier than anyone on earth…..W-When I-I heard that you were in a c-coma, I couldn't handle it….I cried and cried and cried last night….I feared the worst for you…..I thought you w-would b-b-be In….worse conditions

 _Lincoln was basically a train wreck at this point. He was visibly shaking, sobbing to himself and was no where close to being fine…who would be_

Lincoln: (sobbing) I-I was afraid that y-you won't remember me w-when you w-w-wake up and i-I was so s-scared that you wouldn't wake up in like months…I don't want that to happen….how am I suppose to live my life knowing someone I care deeply for i-i-is in a coma, suffering..? I….just can't live with my life knowing that….you're everything to me Ronnie Anne…..other than my sisters and Clyde, y-you're the only person who really looks out for me, but i-in a special way. You were willing to beat up the entire 5th grade boys because they were all making fun of me….no one has e-ever did that for m-me…..and that just leaves me w-wondering….how can I last without you…

 _Lincoln finally fell on his knees, flops his face on the mattress and cries his eyes out. He is relentless with the sobbing. He just couldn't stop. When he tries to breath, he makes himself cry even more. He has never felt like this in his life. It's like someone took his heart, squeezed all of the joy out, beat it up with a baseball bat and stuffed it back into him. He just couldn't control himself. He wished everything that happened wasn't real. He wished Ronnie Anne wasn't in a coma, and wishing he didn't have to go through this, because to him, he didn't want to live with this. After 5 minutes, he finally calmed down, and stood back up. He notices the wet mark he left from sobbing and looks at Ronnie Anne one more time_

Lincoln: (crying) T-That's all I wanted to s-say to you….as if you could hear me anyways. I guess I'll g-go get Lori now….

 _Lincoln, basically shooting himself, turns his back on Ronnie Anne and hesitated. He wished he didn't have to leave, but he knew Lori wanted to say some stuff to her too, so he couldn't really do anything. He started making motions towards the door, but before he could make it far, he felt something that made his entire body freeze on him. He felt a sudden, soft and warm feeling on his wrist, and not long after hearing a familiar voice_

"How are you suppose to say all of that and then leave me right afterwards Lame-O"

 _ **That's a wrap on chapter 6 everyone! Told you this would be a long on, and one that revealed a lot. Yeah, you can already guess what's happening at the end. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time, with the final chapter of A Loud's Unfortune. Peace!**_


	7. Awoken

_**Hello everyone, my name is CircularBoat742 and well….this is it, the finale. The final chapter of this story. Now I just wanna clarify this: the only reason why I did daily chapters is because this is a story I've been waiting to do. I was suppose to do It a while ago, but because of the incident I had, Its been postponed until now, so that's why it has been daily chapters than say weekly ones. Don't worry, my upcoming stories after this with chapters won't be so rushed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you next time, peace!**_

 _Those words echoed through Lincoln as if it was the last thing he would hear before dying. Time stopped for him once again and he was frozen in place. Was all of this his imagination, messing with him, or did Ronnie Anne really grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going further. If this was real, Lincoln wanted to cry, but not in sad tears, but in joy. To make sure, he pinches himself and feels a slight pinch on his arm, signaling that this is all real. She was listening, somehow. Lincoln isn't sure if it was because of him, she woke up or if it was all a coincidence, but one thing is for certain: she's back._

 _Lincoln's world finally started moving with him, and he started to move too. He slowly turns his head down to his wrist and sees the hand, holding him back, and following the arm back to where it came from, and surely enough, it came from Ronnie Anne. She was now sitting up, looking at Lincoln with a sympathetic face, while her cheeks were noticeably red, due to hearing what Lincoln said before. Lincoln's heart was going from 0 to about 300 in a matter of 3 seconds, and it felt like he was gonna die of happiness. If he was hooked up to the heart monitor, it would be the loudest thing you would ever hear. Lincoln didn't hesitate once he finally turned around, and hugged her as much as he could, without hurting her. Ronnie Anne was surprised by this, but then again she did hear him breaking down in front of her so she wasn't all that shocked about his reaction. She embraces in with the hug as well, making Lincoln feel better. Everything made him feel better, seeing his secret love interest out of her coma made everything better_

Lincoln: (crying) R-Ronnie Anne, you're awake! I can't b-believe it!

Ronnie Anne: I can't either honestly. I should've been out for days.

Lincoln: (crying) From the way you got yourself into one, you should've been killed…

 _Ronnie Anne was shocked to hear that from Lincoln_

Lincoln: (crying) Y-You went down a steep hill, going very fast, and then something made you crash, and you slam your head hard. Your skull is broken on the top, which caused a little damage to the brain.

Ronnie Anne: (shocked) Really? Man….no wonder why I don't really remember much after I fell. All I saw once I fell was darkness, and next thing I know, I'm here…with you..

 _There was an awkward silence for a minute, before Ronnie Anne started speaking again_

Ronnie Anne: All of those things you said before…is that all true..? Of how I was someone special to you and how you love being around me…?

 _Lincoln slowly nods, feeling his cheeks heat up in blush_

Lincoln: O-Of course it's all true…why would I say all of that to be not true…?...You….really helped me through so much before you left…..and that's why I was saying, what would I do without you…..You really are….the best person I ever met in my life….

 _Ronnie Anne's face was all red from this revelation. She knew Lincoln cared about her a lot, but she didn't think it would be so high up there it would affect him after she left. She looks at him in the face, to see him looking down with his entire face red with blush. She gives off a passionate face to him as she grabs his hand with one of hers, which surprises him. After a few seconds, she grabs his face as well, which makes him go into a deeper shade of red, and pulls him into a kiss. Lincoln was caught off guard from this. He knew she would appreciate him saying all of that, but didn't expect her to end up kissing him. He wasn't complaining though and just let it happen. When they finally finish, they both stare at each other_

Lincoln: (flustered) W-Wow…I wasn't expecting that…

Ronnie Anne: (sheepishly) Don't get used to it…

 _Before they can continue talking, they hear a knock on the door and from behind it they hear Lori_

Lori: Lincoln…you almost done in there?

Lincoln: (to Lori) Yeah…give me one more minute….(to Ronnie Anne) Yeah, your entire family plus Lori is out there, so I'm gonna go tell them about you awake.

Ronnie Anne: (jokingly) Can't wait to get crushed

 _They both start laughing lightly. Lincoln gets up and starts heading towards the door, before Lincoln was grabbed once more. He turns around again_

Ronnie Anne: This isn't the only time you're gonna see me right..?

Lincoln: Of course not, I'm gonna keep seeing you

Ronnie Anne: Good, because I wanna make it up to you by hanging with you in here again…You said you liked being around me…didn't you?

 _Lincoln's face turned bright red once again, but he shakes it off and gives a smile_

Lincoln: Yeah…I did say that…and that sounds great…

 _Ronnie Anne lets go of Lincoln and he finally steps out of the room, with a smile on his face, which confuses everyone_

Maria: Lincoln…what happened in there….why you so happy..?

Lincoln: Well, let's just say…."sleeping beauty" has awoken from her sleep…

 _If the smile didn't tell them that Lincoln had good news, what he said definitely did. Everyone raises their eyebrows and their eyes widen. In seconds, the door is flung open, and the family all gasp to see her sitting up, smiling at them. Lori is with Lincoln outside when Lori starts questioning him_

Lori: Did she just wake up..?

Lincoln: She woke up a minute ago, that's why I took so long to come out.

Lori: Ah….hey if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, but what did you say to her in there…?

 _Lincoln started to get flustered again, with his cheeks heating up again, with Lori noticing this_

Lincoln: (flustered) I'll tell you what mostly happened in there later, but I did talk about how much she meant to me….

Lori: That's sweet Lincoln…(jokingly) So when's the wedding?

Lincoln: (blushing) Lori!

Lori: I'm just messing with you! You should see your face though, it's red like a cherry!

Lincoln: Don't mention it….

 _Lori starts laughing at him and then stops when he finally gets rid of it. Lincoln looks at Lori again_

Lincoln: Why aren't you going in there?

Lori: I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.

Lincoln: Well, I think you should go see her, maybe she'll like that

Lori: (jokingly) Sheesh Lincoln, after everything I did for you today, you repay me by making me leave your sight? I see….

Lincoln: (jokingly) Shut up Lori!

 _They both start laughing again before Lori opens the door and joins in with the rest, who are all basically not leaving her proximity. Lincoln stays outside, thinking about what just happened in there. He never felt so happy in his life. He didn't think Ronnie Anne would ever possibly wake up today, and when she did, it definitely surprised him. From what Lincoln was aware, she could've stayed in her coma until next week, which would really put a toll on his emotions, but she got lucky to wake up early. Even though her injuries are gonna take about 2 months to heal, he was willing to wait on those, knowing that Ronnie Anne was awake and better….._

 _He couldn't be anymore happier…_

 **THE END**

 _ **And that's a wrap on A Loud's Unfortune everyone! It's been fun writing this story for the past few days. Tbh, I'm happy I postponed this story, because I was able to expand on it after a while of thinking. Thanks to everyone who's been coming back around to read the newest chapters and I wanna thank you guys for all the support my first story on here. Sure, compared to other stories, it wasn't a lot, but to me it was, so thank you all. Anyways, I'll see you guys another time with another story for you guys to read. Probably not gonna be chapter based next time though, I'm still not sure. I'll see you guys later, peace!**_

 _ **-CircularBoat742**_


End file.
